


Kiss ... Bang ... Boom

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Kiss ... Bang ... Boom

„Meintest du das eben wirklich … ernst?“, erkundigte sich Ståle völlig perplex und betrachtete den errötenden Skispringer, der neben ihm auf der Couch saß und Schutz-suchend ein Kissen gegen seinen Bauch presste, mit wachsender Neugier, „Wirklich noch nie?“ „Was?“, die rot gefleckten Wangen röteten sich noch weiter und doch blitzte es wütend in den grauen Augen, „Ich hatte halt niemals … niemals Zeit für so was! Erst die Schule … dann das Training … Und jetzt im A Team … da habe ich einfach keine Zeit … Und außerdem … Ich bin für alle ja nur das Küken ...“ „Du willst mir echt erzählen, dass du niemanden gefunden hast, den du küssen wolltest? Oder der dich küssen wollte? Kein Fangirl … oder Fanboy? Oder vielleicht einer vom Team? Immerhin bist du ein ehemaliger Weltrekordhalter ...“, unterbrach Ståle den Kleineren schnaubend, woraufhin Fanni nur mit den Schultern zuckte und dem neugierig, prüfenden blauen Blick des jüngeren Snowboarders beinahe schamhaft wirkend auswich, „Nein, habe ich nicht … Es gab da keinen … Und, das ist doch eigentlich keine große Sache ...“

„Du hast also wirklich noch nie … jemanden geküsst?“, fing Ståle nach einigen Minuten der angespannten Stille erneut mit dem Thema an und warf Fanni einen prüfenden Blick zu. Aber, der Kleinere schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und seufzte, „Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich bin eine … eine Kussjungfrau … Und nun mach schon … reiß schon deine blöden Vogelwitze! Vielleicht … Klar, kann man dich nicht küssen, du hakst einem mit deinem Schnabel ja die Augen aus … Oder hat jeder eine Allergie gegen deine Flaumenfederchen? Ach, was sag ich denn … dir fällt doch bestimmt etwas Besseres ein ...“  
„Der Witz wäre nun wirklich unter meiner Würde.“, murmelte Ståle und tastete blindlings nach der zitternden Hand des Skispringers, „Du weißt, ich mache niemals schlechten Witze.“ „Das hängt wohl vom Auge des Betrachters ab.“, murrte Fanni halbherzig und verzog das Gericht zu einer verstimmten Grimasse, entzog dem Jüngeren aber dennoch nicht seine Finger, „Du hast einen wirklich schrecklichen Sinn für Humor … einen furchtbaren Geschmack und auch keinerlei Manieren … und nebenbei auch kein Gefühl für Sitte und Anstand … und … Moral!“  
„Du kükst.“, fiel Ståle ihm ins Wort und drückte sanft die angespannte Hand, „Das ist zwar immer niedlich … Wusstest du, dass deine Augen dann richtig blitzen? Das ist richtig … niedlich. Und diese roten Flecken ...“ „Bitte sag es keinem!“, Fanni schluckte und wagte es erst, als der Snowboarder einige Sekunden still blieb, vorsichtig aufzusehen, „Bitte, Ståle … Ich mache auch alles … Alles, was du willst … Bitte ...“ „Sag mal, für wen hältst du mich?“, Ståle runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, „Ein Arschloch?“ „Ja ...“, murmelte Fanni prompt und ohne nachzudenken, woraufhin er dann errötete, „Ich meine ...“ „Du willst mir also sagen, ich sein ein eingebildetes, egoistisches Arschloch?“, der Jüngere schnaubte zwar, strich aber dennoch sanft über die unruhig zappelnden Finger des Skispringers, „Na vielen Dank auch, Küken ...“

Stille kehrte wieder zwischen ihnen ein und lastete schwer zwischen den beiden jungen Männern. Beide betrachteten, während sie immer wieder an ihren Bierflaschen nippten, nachdenklich die anderen, in kleinen Grüppchen zusammenstehenden Partygäste des Verbands.

„Ståle … Kannst du mir sagen ...Wie ...“, Fannis Finger knibbelten nervös am Etikett der Flasche herum und wieder huschten die hektischen roten Flecken über die blassen Wangen, „Ich meine … wie fühlt es sich an … jemanden zu küssen?“ „Es ist … ein ziemlich schönes Gefühl … Es kribbelt und einem wird … ziemlich warm … und heiß … Man ...“, Ståle grinste etwas unbeholfen und strich sich die blonden Strähnen, die sich aus dem nachlässig gebundenen Zopf gelöst hatten, aus dem Gesicht, „Ehrlich gesagt … Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich es dir erklären soll ...“  
„Würdest du es denn … vielleicht … wenn du willst … es mir … nur, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht … zeigen? “, stammelte Fanni, räusperte sich dann aber mit brennend roten Wangen und sah auch gleich eilig weg, noch bevor Ståle antworten konnte, „Nein … Nein, schon gut … Das war eine total... total blöde Idee ...“ „Warum denn?“, erkundigte Ståle sich und versuchte beruhigend zu lächeln, als Fanni nun plötzlich ganz überrascht zu ihm aufsah, „Ich würde dich wirklich gerne küssen ...“ „Wir … Wirklich?“, etwas funkelte tief in den grauen Augen und der kleine Skispringer stotterte nervös, „Ich meine ...“ „Natürlich.“, der Jüngere schmunzelte und beobachtete wie Fanni nervös und voller Unruhe auf seiner Unterlippe kaute und die Zähne unbarmherzig fest in das rote Fleisch grub, „Aber, du bist nicht sehr … entspannt … Willst du das wirklich? Sag mir einfach, wenn ich aufhören soll ...“  
„Was?“, Fannis Stimme kiekste, aber schließlich nickte er doch und schluckte schwer, als Ståle sich vorsichtig zu ihm lehnte und seine Lippen sanft über Fannis strichen. Der kleine Skispringer verspannte sich bereits bei dieser ersten, sanften Berührung und Ståle reagierte sofort und löste den vorsichtigen Kuss. Besorgt betrachtete er den Kleineren, dessen graue Augen halb geschlossen waren und der vorsichtig über seine Lippen leckte. „Ståle ...“, hauchte Fanni atemlos und lehnte sich zu dem Snowboarder, „Könntest … Könntest du das … noch einmal … machen?“  
Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, lehnte Ståle sich wieder zu Fanni und küsste ihn erneut, dieses Mal aber fordernder. Fannis Hand legte sich um seinen Oberarm und der Skispringer zog den Größeren vorsichtig näher, als er nun zögerlich begann den Kuss zu erwidern. Ståles Zunge leckte über die nun bereitwillig halb geöffneten Lippen und der Snowboarder schmunzelte, als Fannis Atem sich unwillkürlich beschleunigte.

„Okay?“, flüsterte Ståle, als sie den Kuss schließlich lösten und rieb vorsichtig seine Nase gegen Fannis, „Oder sollten wir weiter üben?“ „Ja ...“, der Skispringer errötete auch dieses Mal und sah Ståle unsicher an, „Würdest … du denn?“ „Jederzeit ...“, die langen Finger des Snowboarders strichen sanft über die rot gefleckte Wange und ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Ståles kussgeschwollene Kippen, „ … Kann doch nicht zulassen, dich untrainiert auf die Männerwelt loszulassen … Würde ja alles auf mich zurückfallen ...“


End file.
